Itachi Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Itachi X OC


**Itachi Baby Daddy**

Elegant sat up and looked around the room, it was still night, no one was in her room, she wondered what woke her, when she got that sick feeling in her stomach, she jumped from her bed, and ran into the bathroom, she shared with her partners, Itachi and Kisame. Elegant walked back into her room, and laid down, she wondered what was wrong, it wasn't the first time she puke, and she looked up at the calender, and gasped. She was late, great, more to add to the problem with Itachi. Ever since that night, they've been avoiding each other. She remembered that following morning more then the night before.

***Flashback***

**_She awoke slowly to find her clothes and his clothes scatered all round the room, she also realize that his arms were wrapped around her waist, his head on her shoulder, she prayed what happened didn't happen. She sat up and took along look at him, before she looked away and shook him awake. He sat up fast, and gather his clothes, on his way out he said 'This never happened' and left._**

_  
_Elegant figured she should go and buy a test tomorrow to see if her math added up right. She laid on her back, and closed her eyes, it wasn't more then 2 hours before Tobi came running into wake her.  
"Elegant-senpai, time to get up." he yelled  
Elegant grabbed the book from her nightstand and threw it at him, he doged it and went to yell at Itachi and Kisame to wake up.  
He is so annoying, she though, but her stomach learched and she rushed to the bathroom, and locked the door, to Kisame and Itachi's room. She didn't want anyone to come in, this was really uncool. Just as she lifted her head there was a pounding on the door, "Let me in, I have to pee." Kisame said  
"Go pee on a bush, I'm busy." Elegant yelled just before another wave a sickness over took her. She heard him curse but she knew he would never brake down the door, besides she could pretty much guessed he heard her puke.  
"Are you ok?" he asked through the door  
"Yeah, now go pee on a bush." she replied  
Kisame walked back over to his bed, and sat down, he looked over at Itchi who was reading, and said "Elegant has been in the bathroom alot lately, puking. I wonder what is wrong?"  
Itachi just shugged, but he was thinking, could she be pregnant? As much as he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed it, and often thought about what he remembered. Some stuff was still blacked out do to the beer. He stood silently and walked out of the base, he would find out for himself, if Elegant was.  
Elegant left the bathroom, and left the base, she had better buy the test now, because it was eating her alive. She was walking down the path to the village, when she saw Itachi walking back from the village, she paused, what should she do, she looked up, he had his eyes on her, she blushed alittle, he stopped infront of her, and handed her the bag.  
"What is this?" She asked  
"I think you're pregnant." was all he said  
She paled just a bit, before looking in the bag, there was 2 different pregnance test in the bag, she knew there was no way out of it now, she sighed and turned around, Elegant started back to the base with Itachi on her heels, he wouldn't let her get away that easy, he had plans on waiting outside the bathroom door. She walked into her room, Itachi sat on her bed. She sighed, and walked into the bathroom, and took both test.  
After a few minutes she walked back out, holding both test in her hands, she was pale, she bit her lip to keep from crying, he sighed, he didn't need to see the test, he could tell by her face, he patted the bed next to him. She sat down, and pulled her legs up to her chest, she wasn't sure what to do next, and Elegant was sure she'd be doing it alone, if he didn't kill her first.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered into her knees  
Itachi had his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees, he couldn't believe he was so careless, he sighed, he didn't kill his family to restart it. He wanted to kill someone, but he wouldn't hurt her, it was also his fault.  
"We'll deal with it." He said  
"No, you won't." she whispered, she wasn't going to force him into this child's life, it was her body her mistake, she figured, he shouldn't have to pay, she loved him to much.  
"Excuse me?" he asked shocked  
"It's my mistake, I'll do this by myself." she said  
"I won't let you." He said  
She shook her head, and said "You can't stop me."  
"Wanna make a bet, I killed my clan, you're not strong enough to stop me." he said as he stood, "I'm going to tell Leader-sama you are off all missions, until after the baby is born."  
She sighed, this was not the way she planed getting pregnant, she figured she would be married, and away from the base. She closed her eyes, and started to fall asleep only to have her door burst open, in walked Konan, Elegant kept her face nutrual, as Elegant couldn't stand her.  
"What do you want?" Elegant asked  
"Is it true?" Konan asked  
"Is what true?" Elegant asked  
"You're pregnant with Itachi's child?" Konan asked  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Elegant said as she stood, but a wave of morning sickness wash over her, she ran into the bathroom, Konan following behind Elegant. She pulled Elegants long blue hair from her face, Konan couldn't help but smirk, she knew her answer. After 45minutes, Elegant walked back into her room, and laid down, why did she have to deal with it. She groaned as she felt the bed dip.  
"What do you want now?" Elegant asked  
"I think it's funny, how i have been with the Akatsuki longer then you, yet you're pregnat before me." Konan laughed  
"Old hags can't get pregnant." Elegant mumbled  
"How dare you? I just held back your hair, and this is how you repay me, by insulting me?" Konan asked hurt  
"Please you came in here to find a way to himitate (SP?) me, but you can't do that I've done enough of it for my self lately." Elegant said  
"Whatever, I just wanted to see if it was true, but since it is, I guess I'll be leaving." Konan left, and Elegant sighed, she couldn't stand the whore. Elegant was asleep by the time Itachi entered the room, he sat on the bed and looked at her. She looked good asleep not so bossy. He laid down behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, he might as well get use t it, Leader-sama said since he was the father, they'd be sharing a room.  
He knew they'd be in different beds, but still he could get close enough to touch her. He remembered that night oh so well at points, he closed his eyes as he remembered her that night. It really was his fault, he took advantage since she was drunk, he wasn't so sobber but he wasn't as drunk as she was.

* * *

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((7 months later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was 2 am, she sat up, reading a book, Itachi had moved into her room shortly after they found out, he often found his way over to hold her at night, so they decided to just let him move into her bed, she felt his hand on her large stomach, he often cuddle in his sleep. She brushed apiece of hair from his eye, she looked over at the crib, it was finished, and Sasori had been a gentleman and made a craddle for the baby.  
"So cute" She whispered, and placed her book on the nightstand. Elegant touched the light to turn it off, and laid down next to him, she closed her eyes, as sleep covered her mind. It was a few hours later she was shacking Itachi awake, knowing that this could be fatual, but her water broke and she needed a doctor NOW.  
"ITACHI" Elegant snapped  
"What?" He asked still haft-asleep  
"My water broke" Elegant said  
He shot straight up, and looked at her, as she doubled over in pain. He could tell Elegant was serous, and called for Sasori and Kakuzu. Since both men had some knowledge as a medical ninja, both men came into the room, ready to kill incase it was a false alarm again.

* * *

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((5 hours later))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Elegant laid in bed, with her son in her arms, Itachi sat on the bed, she was tired, but she smiled she was weak. She watched as everyone crowded around the baby. She smiled, for once she was lucky for Konan because the woman had helped her change into something clean after the birth, while Itachi changed the sheets. Elegant smiled as Itachikissed the baby's forehead,he looked like his father, Itachi.  
"What should we name him?" Elegant asked  
"How about Deidara? Un." Deidara asked thankful when Sasori hit him upside the head  
"No" Itachi said "What about Kei?"  
"I like it." Elegant said  
"Ok everyone leave" Itachi said  
"Ahh Itachi-senpai, let Tobi stay and hold Kei" Tobi asked  
"Tobi I wouldn't trust you with my life let alone my child's now go." Itachi said his voice getting colder the longer people stayed.  
"See you" Elegant said as the last person left, and Itachi pulled you into his arms.  
"He's pretty" Itachi said  
"He looks like you" Elegant said  
"I dodn't think so, he has your eyes, and your nose." He said  
"But he has your ears, and Kei has your jaw." She said turning to him and kissed him  
"He does have my chin" Itachi said kissing your nose

(NOTE: Kei means strong)


End file.
